


Carmilla

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Facials, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Carmilla takes her time enjoying her Master’s cock after he comes back from a long mission.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Carmilla

It had been a few days since the Master of Chaldea had maxed out his bond with Carmilla and it allowed the white-haired beauty to sit with a bright smile on her face as she waited for her man to come back from his current quest. After working her to the bone for months on end to max out their bond, he deemed it necessary that she take some time off to relax. Something about wanting to spend time together when he was back.

Despite the kind of woman that she was, cold-hearted, domineering, seductive, and luscious, Carmilla had to admit that she had a soft spot for the man that put all of his hard work into making her stronger and bringing her to her fullest potential. And that soft spot for him was exactly why she sat ever so patiently on the edge of his bed, dragging her tongue along her lips as she kicked her leg back and forth in the air out of boredom. “I know that man said it would be a tough mission… But to think that he would go without me  _ and then make me wait this long for his return. _ ”   
  
A heavy sigh left Carmilla’s lips just in time for the door to her Master’s bedroom opened, allowing her to see him stumbling into his room. A smile came to her lips for a moment before she realized that he was covered in sweat and looked more exhausted than any time she had ever seen him in the past. It caused pain to fill her heart as he left the bedroom door open and made his way to the bed, clearly not noticing her just yet.

However, as much as she wanted to call out to the young man and tell him that she was here, Carmilla held her voice back and simply opened her arms, allowing him to fall into her body. She didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around his form and keep him close to her chest. “I was going to scold you for making me wait so long for your return, but it seems my dear Master’s been through quite some trouble. So, I think I’ll spare you this one time…”   
  
“Thank you, Carmilla…”   
  
When he nuzzled himself ever so slightly into her bosom, a gentle shade of red came to Carmilla’s pale cheeks. Not enough to show that she was blushing, but enough that a careful eye could tell there was now some color to her face. She smoothly ran her fingers through the young man’s hair as he continued to rest against her, allowing her to simply bask in his warmth now that he was in her arms. Deep down, this vampire queen wished for nothing more than a moment like this. A moment where she could hold her love and keep him close while simply enjoying a moment of silence. But an idea came to mind just as she looked down and noticed how tattered his clothes were.

“Master, you’re a mess. Get undressed this minute and toss those clothes aside. We’ll get you something new to wear tomorrow.” Carmilla let out a gentle huff as she pushed her Master off of her body but made sure he could stand properly before letting him go. And when he immediately listened to her and started to strip down, showing off his toned and slightly scarred body, she wondered just how she ever held back on the battlefield when they were in a fight. And then she noticed that a few of his scars were dripping a small amount of blood, staining his skin and drawing her attention completely.

The moment that Carmilla noticed her Master bleeding, emotions flooded into her. Lust, desire, hunger, worry, care, and love. All at the same time flooding her mind and heart. But she didn’t give herself a chance to think about just what she was going to do. Instead, she allowed her body to react and grab the young man just as he pulled his pants off and allowed them to fall to the floor. In an instant, Carmilla went from a doting and caring woman to a lustful and hungry vampire.

Her heart fluttered in her chest as she pinned her Master to the bed, her attention entirely focused on the blood that dripped on his skin. There wasn’t any hesitation in Carmilla’s heart as she leaned in and dragged her tongue through the blood that her Master had allowed to spill, eagerly licking it up and getting a taste of her lover’s blood without hearing him complain about it. In the heat of the moment, however, Carmilla was too focused to realize just where her tongue was traveling. From scar to scar to scar, she made her way lower and lower down her Master’s body. Until she felt something hard and hot press against her cheek.

And in that moment, feeling the warmth of something hard and hot against her cheek, Carmilla froze. She realized that she was supposed to be caring for her Master and tending to him. But here she was, happily and greedily licking up each and every drop of his blood that she could while leaving small bite marks along his skin. All the way down until she reached his thigh. And the moment that she did, Carmilla realized that she had made her Master excited and turned on with her bites and her licks. And she couldn’t help but giggle when she thought about how cute it was for him to get turned on despite being so tired.   
  
“Master, I realize I got a bit… overzealous in my hunger for your blood… But I certainly didn’t expect you to get excited by it.” Her lips curled into a smile as she heard a soft chuckle leaving him, prompting her to look up from her spot at his legs and seeing his smiling face. “Don’t tell me. You want me to handle it for you since I’m the one who turned you on like this?”   
  
“If you don’t mind, Carmilla.”   
  
With a smile on her face, Carmilla couldn’t help but shake her head, purposefully rubbing her cheek against her Master’s cock. “Of course. But only this once since I’m the cause of it.~” It really was a funny thing in her mind, being responsible for her Master getting an erection because she lost herself in her lust for blood. But she didn’t let it stop her from keeping her word and carefully wrapping her soft lips around the head of his dick. She only took in the first few inches while bringing her hand to the base of his shaft.

Without any hesitation, Carmilla started to pump her hand up and down the length of this young man’s member. A strange sense of enjoyment filled her as she felt it throb and twitch against her fingers and her tongue, prompting her to close her eyes and take in a few more inches of his shaft. Despite the fact that tending to his needs meant that she couldn’t tend to her own craving for blood, Carmilla knew that she would get something else special in return for her effort. And that allowed her to pick up the pace of her hand, carefully guiding it up and down the length of his cock while her tongue stayed firmly pressed against the underside of his member.

However, as time ticked away around them, she noticed that he continued to twitch and throb in her hand, but he wasn’t reaching the orgasm that she knew he would. She opened her eyes and looked up at him as she took more of his dick into her mouth once again, this time stopping when she got halfway down his shaft. And instead of bothering to say anything to him, Carmilla pulled her hand away from his cock and started to bob her head up and down his length. If her hand wasn’t good enough, she would just have to use her mouth and take more of him into her.

Which is exactly what she did, pushing herself to the base of his member without any assistance and planting a gentle kiss at the base. Her eyes fluttered shut as she started to make her way back up toward the tip of his shaft, however, making sure that the entirety of her focus was on her Master and making sure he felt as good as he made her feel. Luckily, it didn’t seem to be that hard for her as his member started to twitch and throb against her tongue even more than it had when she started this.

However, when she tasted his precum dripping onto her tongue, Carmilla immediately pulled herself back and popped her lips off from around her Master’s shaft. “I know I’m doing this for your sake, but you can’t cum just yet, Master. I wouldn’t want to dare leave me unsatisfied, would you?~” She playfully dragged her tongue along her lips as she slowly sank her head low enough for her lips to reach the base of his member once again, this time planting a kiss against the side of his cock. “Well, even if you do blow your load and cum already… I suppose I could just keep going and suck you dry.~”   
  
Carmilla smirked as she lowered her head just a little bit more, allowing her soft lips to rest against his balls. She could almost swear that she felt them contract when she pressed a gentle kiss against them. And it caused her to giggle under her breath as she brought both of her hands to her lap, keeping them in place so she could tend to her Master with just her mouth. It didn’t take more than a moment for Carmilla to open her mouth and take one of her master’s balls into her mouth, feeling it contract and throb right away.

Her lips curled into a smile as she looked up at the man she loved from her position on her knees, happy that half of her vision was blocked by his twitching and throbbing member. In the back of her mind, she wanted to see just how long she could make him wait before he blew his load, hoping to tease him until that point. But from the look of strain that Carmilla saw on his face, she knew that it would be a bad idea to do that.   
  
“Master… If you feel the need to cum that much… Then go ahead. Let it all out. Don’t let me stop you.” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she placed a gentle kiss against the underside of his shaft once again, dragging her tongue up the length of his member. “Just know…” Carmilla happily placed a few eager and affectionate kisses against his dick as she made her way back down to his balls. “That I’m far from done with you.~” It made her heart skip a beat when she felt his shaft twitch and pulse against her face as she spoke. But it quickly prompted her to wrap her soft lips around his balls again and start playfully sucking on them.   
  
And once she got started teasing him, it didn’t take long for him to reach the peak of his pleasure. Whether it was because of just how well Carmilla dragged her tongue along his heavy sack, or the way her soft lips formed a perfect seal around his balls, or maybe it was the way her eyes seemed to glow as she continued to suck on his balls. She didn’t know and she wasn’t particularly worried about it. Especially when she felt his member twitch against her face, erupting into the air.

However, Carmilla didn’t even bother to stop what she was doing as he came, happily continuing to suck on and play with his balls while he came into her hair and on her face. She did have to close both of her eyes to prevent some of his seed from landing in them as it splattered along her face, painting her fair skin white with his cum. But her tongue still happily danced along his balls for another moment or two before she pulled herself away from him.

But when she did, Carmilla immediately brought one of her hands to his still-rigid member and carefully dragged two of her fingers against it to tease him. Her soft lips remained gently pressed on his sack as she chuckled under her breath, causing them to brush against his skin as she teased his member. “Remember, Master. I said I was far from done with you. So don’t think you’ll get away from me after just one load. Especially since you got most of it in my hair!”   
  
There was a bit of anger in her voice, but that didn’t stop Carmilla from placing an affectionate kiss against his balls once again. Though, she quickly moved away from his balls and back up his shaft. Kiss after kiss was placed along every inch of his member as she made her way toward the tip, making sure to keep her slender fingers gently wrapped around a portion of his shaft. And when she got to the tip, Carmilla was more than happy to bring her free hand to her leg eye, swiping the cum that was there off of her skin.

However, instead of simply licking it off of her fingers, the vampire queen had another idea. She smirked as she dragged her cum-covered fingers down the length of his shaft, purposefully staining it in his seed while she remained in place at the tip. “Hold out for a little bit longer, okay? I want a lot out of you while I have my fun.” Carmilla dragged her tongue along her lips as she carefully made her way back to his base, making sure not to disturb any of the cum that was on his dick.

Though, after a moment of simply remaining in place and allowing the scent of his musk and his cum to fill her nostrils, she slowly and steadily dragged her tongue through each and every drop of his cum that she left in place. Carmilla didn’t miss a single drop as she made her way back toward the tip, wrapping her lips around her Master’s cock and sucking on the tip while looking at him. But she stopped after a moment to allow the flavor of his seed to sink into her tongue, staining her senses and her mind. At least, for a moment. Once she was satisfied, Carmilla swallowed down the bit of her Master’s seed that she had licked up, with her lips still wrapped around his member. And she slowly made her way back down to his base, taking her time and purposefully allowing her tongue to dance around his shaft as she made her way down.

Carmilla was a woman smart enough to know that almost everything about her was alluring. And she was using what she could to make her Master happy with her and keep him going until she was satisfied. From her alluring glowing eyes to her talented tongue and her soft lips. Even to her plump rear end as she slowly lifted her hips into the air to allow her lover a good view of it while she sucked him off. She stopped at nothing to keep him excited and horny for her so she could enjoy his cock as much as possible.

Unfortunately, due to the fact that he had just cum, it seemed that the young man was more sensitive than he was when she started. At least, that’s the thought that crossed Carmilla’s lust-addled mind as she felt him twitch and throb against her tongue already. She wasn’t doing much more than simply bobbing her head up and down the length of his shaft, enjoying the flavor and the way it felt in her mouth. But it still seemed that she was making him feel better and better by the moment.

Fortunately, a thought crossed Carmilla’s mind for a moment, causing her to stop as she reached the tip of her Master’s shaft. She playfully popped her lips off from around his member, bringing her hand to his balls and starting to gently massage them right then and there. “Master, do you plan on cumming already after just releasing your load? I thought a man of your caliber, a man that I chose to be by my side, and a man that’s willing to fight to the last breath for what he thinks is right, would be able to hold himself back a little bit more.”   
  


Her voice paused for a moment, her gaze shifting from his face to the tip of his shaft just before she pressed a kiss against the tip of it. “Or maybe my mouth just feels that good to you…” Carmilla eagerly and happily dragged her tongue around the head of his shaft, purposefully being slow as she tried to tease him. “Is that the case?”   
  
“Sorry, Carmilla. I-”   
  
A quiet and blissful chuckle rumbled in Carmilla’s throat, cutting off her Master and causing him to look down at her. And she was quick to meet his gaze, her soft lips curling into a bright and slightly sadistic smile. “There’s no need to apologize, Master. If you’re going to blow your load time and time again, there isn’t much I can do.” Her fingers stopped massaging his balls as she placed another kiss on his shaft. “Nothing other than suck you dry.~”   
  
Without giving him a chance to say anything, Carmilla dragged her tongue along the underside of his member once again, making her way from the tip down to the base. But instead of staying there and playing with his balls while she was down there, the vampire quickly brought herself back up, peppering kisses on his member along the way. “Don’t worry, I won’t let you perish. You’re far too important for that.~” As she opened her mouth to take in his cock once again, it made Carmilla’s heart skip a beat when she heard him gasp at the sight of her fangs. Of course, she wasn’t going to use them to bite his cock and harm him, but it excited her nonetheless to hear the fear in his breath from something so simple.

However, when she took his dick into her mouth, Carmilla was quick to bob her tongue up and down the length of his shaft once again. There was nothing stopping her anymore. She didn’t plan on actually sucking her Master dry, but she was going to enjoy his dick for as long as she could manage. Especially when she felt his hand suddenly grab onto the back of her head and steadily try and guide her along every inch of his cock. Something that she allowed him to do for a moment. A moment that she spent with her eyes closed, simply relishing in the feeling of his cock grinding against her tongue before reaching into her throat and pulling back out to repeat the process.

But once she was satisfied with that Carmilla swiftly pulled herself off from around his shaft and allowed it to rest against her face. Something that made her shutter to her core, looking up at the young man that she loved while having his dick blocking her vision and reminding her of just what she was doing. Though, as she started to pepper a few kisses against it again, it seemed that was all her Master could handle before blowing his load again.

Before she knew it, rope after rope of his thick and heated seed spurted out of his shaft and into her hair. At least, for the first second that he experienced his orgasm. Because the moment that Carmilla realized he was blowing his load, she quickly wrapped a hand around the base of his shaft while using the other to massage his balls. She didn’t hesitate to start stroking off the bottom inch or two of his member while pointing his cock directly at her face and into her open mouth. All while she looked him in the eyes with a near demanding expression. As if she was telling him to keep cumming.

As every drop of his seed either landed on her lips or in her mouth, Carmilla couldn’t stop herself from letting out quiet and excited little moans. Bliss coursed through her as she was given a wonderful and potent taste of his semen as it coated her tongue. Once he finished cumming and his cock started to soften in her hand, she eagerly swallowed down every drop before opening her mouth to show her Master that she hadn’t missed a drop. “Don’t think that getting soft now will save you from me, Master. I’m not done with you yet.~”


End file.
